tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Salamandriańskie prawo
thumb|332pxStrzałeczka Ninja! Oto kolejne opo. Jest dość krótkie... nawet bardzo więc przetrzymacie. :P Kiedyś tak by sobie poprzypominiać różne bajki z mojego disneyowskiego dzieciństwa zrobiłam maraton filmów z tej wytwórni. Leciała Mała syrenka, Pocahontas, Król Lew ... ale mniejsza z tym. Oglądając te bajki wyobraziłam sobie naszych żółwich bohaterów i dziewczyny. I tak pozlepiałam kilka fragmentów by stworzyć to opowiadanko. Sprawa tyczy się dwóch bohaterów... dobra nie będę obwijać w bawełnę... chodzi o Rapha i Monę. Jak to w Disneyu bywało happyand, przyjaźń i miłość. To nie będzie wyjątek. Niektóre dialogi pościągałam z filmów. To bez dalszych wstepów zapraszam na opko :D Na poczatek coś w rodzaju prologu... ................................................................................................ „Miłość Rośnie wokół nas” Na dobry początek jedna z najsłynniejszych piosenek Disneya w coverze Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja! A więc witają was: Leo: Leo… Raph: '…Raph… '''Donnie: '…Donnie… 'Mikey: '…Mikey… 'April: '… April… '''Casey:…Casey… Mona: '''… i Mona Lisa!!! ''Raz,' 'dwa, trzy'', cztery! '''Casey: '''Czuje co się święci… '''Mikey: '''Co? '''Casey: '''Opętał ich zły duch. '''Mikey: '''O. ''Casey:'' Dam głowę ,że w tym naszym trio''(pokazuje na siebie, Mikey’ go i Rapha)'' zostanie tylko dwóch. 'Mikey: '''Ech. '''Casey: '''Ten kosmos karesom sprzyja, miłosny tchnął czar. W tej sytuacji romantycznej… co będzie strach się bać! ''(przygrywka) '''Mona: '''Miłość rośnie wokół nas, w spokojną jasną noc. Nareszcie kosmos zaczyna w zgodzie żyć, magiczną czując moc. '''Raph: '''Mam jej wyznać miłość, lecz jak zrobić to mam? Jak powiedzieć to tak czuje, nie wiem! Co robić nie wiem sam. '''Mona: Czułości tyle ma w sobie, więc nie uwierzę ,że… nie będzie mój skro ma tam męski ton i geeeest! April i Mona: Miłość rośnie wokół nas w spokojna jasną noc! Leo, Raph i Donnie: 'Nareszcie kosmos zaczyna w zgodzie żyć magiczną czując moc! '''Wszyscy: '''Miłość rośnie wokół nas, jej zapach jest tuż, tuż… Kochać to pokonać troski swe, przetrwać pośród burz! '''Casey: '''Jeżeli on zakocha się, nasze szalone dni… '''Mikey: '''Odchodzą w dal i nie ma rady… '''Mikey i Casey: '… już po nim czas na łzyyyyyyyyyyy! (Mikey i Casey wybuchają płaczem) Rozdział I Żółwie, April, Casey i Fugitoid lecieli w przestrzeni już jakiś czas. Niczego ani nikogo nie spotkali. Na razie był spokój. Ale sielanka nie trwała długo. Wkrótce Triceratony o których słuch przepadł dali o sobie znać. -Profesorze, co się dzieje-spytał Donnie podbiegając do robota. -Triceratony nadciągają, ale z pewnością nie na pogaduszki-odparł odruchowo wciskając klawisze na konsoli.- Zajmijcie stanowiska! Przyjaciele szybko wskoczyli na siedzenia zaczynając wpisywać manewry. Triceratony rozpoczęli ostrzał. Statek drużyny leciał z ogromną szybkością unikając pocisków. Udało im się umknąć do innej przestrzeni. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Ale wtem na sonarze pokazał się jakiś obiekt. Zbliżał się z zawrotną szybkością. -Fugitoid, hamuj!-zawołał Leo. Profesor zatrzymał statek tak gwałtownie, że wszyscy uderzyli w przednią szybę. Oderwali od niej twarze zauważając znajomy statek. -Hej, czy to…-nie dokończył Raph bo Fugitoid otworzył właz w maszynie. Statek wleciał do środka. Przyjaciele popatrzyli na główne wejście. Po chwili drzwi się rozsunęły i stanęli w nich komandor G’Throkka oraz porucznik Y’Gythgba. Raphaela zamurowało. -Witajcie, przyjaciele-rzekł Salamandrianin. -Komandor G’Throkka-odparł profesor.- Witajcie. -Co wy tu robicie?-spytał Leo. -Patrolowaliśmy tylko okolice-wyjaśniła Mona Lisa. Raph dalej stał zaskoczony nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Stojąc obok Casey chichotał po cichu wraz z Mikey’ m patrząc niego. Chłopak popchnął przyjaciela do Salamandrianki. Żółw wpadł na nią przewracając. Y’Gythgba potrzasnęła głową a Raphael szybko wstał rumieniąc się. Pomógł podnieść się ukochanej. -Witaj, Raphael-powiedziała spokojnie. -Cz-cześć, Mona-odpowiedział speszony. Salamandrianka zaśmiała się cicho. Raph zaczął odzyskiwać pewność siebie. -A wy co tu robicie?-spytał Sal. -Nawialiśmy Triceratonom-odparł szybko Mikey. -Co?! Oni tu są?!-przeraziła się Y’Gythgba. -Nie, nie, spokojnie-przerwał jej Raphael.-Tu ich nie ma. -Ale ostatnio coraz częściej na nich wpadamy-dodała April. -Tak, chyba będziemy musieli znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę na pewien czas-ciągnął Leo. -Hmm… na planecie Salamandrian będziecie bezpieczni- rzekł G’Throkka. Monę zamurowało. Gdyby wydało się, że jest z bardzo bliskich relacjach z istotą spoza planety, nawet jeśli byłby to sprzymierzeniec, jej życie stałoby się zagrożone. A do tego jej ojciec był głównym doradcą jej wysokości co oznaczało, że to on prowadził każdą egzekucję. Zginąć z rozkazu rodzica? Straszne! Zbladła ciężko oddychając. -Mona, wszystko dobrze?-zmartwił się Raph. -Co? Tak, nic mi nie jest-odrzekła. -Planeta Salamandrian jest daleko?-dociekał Donnie. -Nie- wtrącił Fugitoid.- Niecałe dwadzieścia minut drogi. -To ruszajmy-dodał Leo. Wszyscy zajęli stanowiska. Statek ruszył w kierunku planety. Żeby znaleźć się tam jak najszybciej, procesor Zayton włączył hiper-napęd. Już po dwóch minutach przyjaciele znaleźli się na miejscu. Wylądowali na ziemi po cym wyszli na zewnątrz. Mona strasznie bała się myśląc o spotkaniu jej ojca z żółwiami a szczególnie z Raphem. Salamandrianie patrzyli na przybyszów ze zdziwieniem. -Spokojnie, nie obawiajcie się-przemówił G’Throkka.- To przyjaciele. Kosmiczne traszki uspokoiły się nieco. Drużyna spokojnie mogła przejść tłum. Nagle naprzeciwko nich wyszedł młody Salamandrianin. Przytulił Lisę mówiąc: -Witaj Y’Gythgbo. Dobrze, że wróciłaś. Raphael poczuł się zazdrosny o ukochaną. - Przedstawiam wam mojego starszego brata, T’Horana- powiedziała Salamandrianka. Żółw odetchnął z ulgą na myśl, że to jest brat Mony a nie jego rywal. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli czyjś złowrogo głos: -Córko! Rozdział II Z tłumu wyszedł Salamandrianin w średnim wieku ze śmiertelnie poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Miał na sobie ciemnozielony kombinezon. Był dobrze umięśniony. Mona skamieniała. -Witaj, ojcze-wymamrotała. -Y’Gythgbo, kto to jest?-spytał surowym tonem. -To-to są nasi sprzymierzeńcy-wyjaśniła drżącym głosem.- Zostaną tu przez jakiś czas. Potrzebują schronienia. -Udzielimy im go-wtrącił subtelny, spokojny głos. Doszła do nich starsza Salamandrianka w ciemnozłotym kombinezonie. Na pierwszy rzut oka już było wiadomo, że jest to najważniejsza osoba w społeczeństwie. -Wasza wysokość-powiedziała Lisa skłaniając się. -T’Horan, proszę, zabierz naszych gości do ich kwater-poprosiła władczyni. Brat Mony zaprowadził przyjaciół do pomieszczenia o którym mówiła królowa. Natomiast ojciec Lisy, R’Akmort złapał córkę za ramię odciągając kawałek. -Ojcze, o co chodzi?-spytała wyrywając się z uścisku rodzica. -Y’Gythgbo, mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś w jakichś bliskich relacjach z żadnym z nich-rzekł.- Pamiętaj, że to społeczeństwo miało już problem z jedną Salamandrianką. Znasz prawo. -Tak! Wpajasz mi je do głowy od najmłodszych lat!-odparła poddenerwowana. -Nie tym tonem, dziecko!- podniósł głos ojciec. Salamandrianka odeszła zostawiając ojca samego. Tymczasem żółwie raz z przyjaciółmi przebywali już w niewielkich pomieszczeniach w których mogli tylko leżeć albo siedzieć. -T’Horan, wasz ojciec… kim on właściwie jest?-zapytał Leo. -Głównym doradzą królowej L’Antrycy-odparł. -Strasznie surowy gość-skomentował Raph.- Niezbyt dobrze odnosi się do Mony. -Do Mony?- zdziwił się T’Horan. -Do Y’G… Y’Gyt…Y’…ech, o ludzie-westchnął.- Do twojej siostry. -Eee…tak-odrzekł.- Tak jest od zawsze. Naglę rozmowę przerwała im Lisa. Weszła przecierając palcami oczy. -Coś nie tak?-zapytał zaskoczony brat. -Chodź ze mną-powiedziała cicho.-Muszę z tobą pogadać. Brat poszedł za siostrą na zewnątrz. Stanęli z tyłu budynku gdzie nikogo nie było więc mogli spokojnie rozmawiać. -T’Horan, obiecaj tylko, że nikomu nic nie powiesz a szczególnie ojcu-powiedziała. -No dobra, obiecuje-odrzekł zdziwiony.-Ale co się stało? -Ja… ja złamałam prawo. -Że co?! Wiesz, że prawa to świętość! -Tak, wiem, ale… ja tego nie mogę odkręcić. -A co zrobiłaś? -Jestem blisko z jednym z żółwi, z Raphaelem. Nawet bardzo blisko. -Y’Gythgba! Jak mogłaś?! Wiesz, że mogą cię za to zabić?! -Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę. To silniejsze ode mnie. Nie mów nikomu o tym! Przecież ojciec prowadzi każda egzekucję i jestem pewna, że wcale się za mną nie wstawi. Jak zwykle zresztą. Brat westchnął ciężko przytulając siostrę. W ich rodzinie tylko on był najbliższą osobą dla Mony. -Jasne, że nikomu nie powiem, ale będziesz musiała uważać co robisz-rzekł. Salamandrianka pokiwała głową. Odsunęła się od niego uśmiechając. -Synu!-zawołał ojciec rodzeństwa..- Gdzie jesteś? -Tutaj, ojcze-odrzekł T’Horan. -Chodź ze mną-powiedział. Salamandrianin poszedł za ojcem zostawiając siostrę samą. Y’Gythgba ruszyła w druga stronę. Po drodze spotkała Rapha. Chciała go jakoś ominąć lecz nie dała rady. -Mona-powiedział.- Ty mnie unikasz? -Ja?-wyrwała się z zamyślenia.- Nie, skąd. Po prostu… -Pokłóciłaś się z ojcem?-dociekał. Lisa widząc niedaleko swojego rodzica oraz brata wystraszyła się. Musiała coś zrobić by rodzic nie zauważył Rapha. -Mona, cos nie tak?-spytał żółw. Salamandrianka zakryła mu odruchowo usta uciszając. Popchnęła mutanta do środka pomieszczenia mówiąc: -Raphael, ja teraz nie mam czasu na rozmowę- wyjaśniła. Spotkajmy się około północy nad tamtym jeziorem. Odeszła zostawiając go samego. -Raph, cos nie tak z tobą i Moną?-zapytał Mikey. -Nie wiem-odrzekł patrząc w kierunku Salamandrianki. -Pokłóciliście się? -Nie. Wydaje mi się, że ona czegoś albo kogoś się boi. Rozdział III Y’Gythgba siedziała nad wodą oczekując na Rapha. Patrzyła w taflę na odbijający się w niej księżyc. Tak strasznie żałowała, że prawa stoją jej na drodze do okazywania uczuć. Westchnęła ciężko gdy nagle usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. -Mona, spokojnie, to tylko ja-szepnął Raphael. Salamandrianka odetchnęła z ulgą. Żółw siadł obok niej. Widział, że ukochana cały czas rozgląda się nerwowo. -Dobra Mona, o co chodzi?-spytał stanowczo.- Odkąd tu przylecieliśmy cały czas jesteś wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. -Chodzi o to, że…-zaczęła niepewnie.- Raphael, tu panuje żelazne prawo, które mówi, że żaden Salamandrianin nie może wchodzić w bliższe relacje niż znajomość z istotami spoza planety. Jeżeli ktoś nas tutaj zauważy to grozi nam… grozi nam śmierć. -A…a twój ojciec co na to? Przecież jest głównym doradcą królowej. -To był właśnie jego pomysł. Uważa, że tek jest bezpieczniej. A poza tym on prowadzi każdą egzekucję. -I co? Zabiłby cię? Tak po prostu?! Mona wstała wdychając ciężko. Złożyła ręce na krzyż ciągnąc dalej: -Mój ojciec tak naprawdę… ja go nic nie obchodzę. Delikatnie mówiąc nienawidzi mnie. -Za co? -Obwinia mnie za śmierć matki. Zmarła przy moim porodzie. -I za to cię nienawidzi? Przecież ty nie jesteś niczemu winna. To chore. -Powiedz to jemu. Żółw wstał podchodząc do niej. Przybliżył się obejmując ukochana w tali. Tym razem to on ją przyciągnął i pocałował. Salamandrianka zamknęła oczy kładąc ręce na ramionach mutanta. Zapomniała o tej głupiej zasadzie. Liczył się tylko ten moment. -Y’Gythgbo!!!-rozległ się donośny, złowrogo głos.- Co to ma znaczyć?!!! Zakochani odsunęli się od siebie błyskawicznie patrząc z szokiem na ojca Lisy. -Ojcze… ja…-próbowała się tłumaczyć Mona. -Straż!-zawołał R’Akmort. Szybko przybiegła eskorta Salamandriana podchwycając Raphaela i zabierając go do lochu. Chcieli też zabrać Monę. -Nie, jej nie-przerwał im doradca.- Jesteś moją córka, więc ciebie oszczędzę, ale dla tej istoty nie będę miał litości. -Ojcze, nie!-krzyknęła Salamandrianka.- Nie zabijaj go! Jednak rodzic jej nie słuchał. Odszedł zostawiając zrozpaczoną córkę samą. Mona złapał się za głowę po czym pobiegła do przyjaciół. Wbiegła do pomieszczenia jednak okazało się, ze nigdzie ich nie ma. Nie miała jednak czasu by szukać. Musiała szybko wydostać Rapha z lochu. Zauważyła swojego brata. Podbiegła do niego ciężko dysząc. -T’Horan!-zawołała. Musisz mi pomóc. -Co się stało?- spytał zdziwiony. -Raphaela zamknęli. Trzeba go wydostać. Powiedz im, żeby go wypuścili. -Wiesz, że nawet jako admirał nie mam do tego uprawnień. - Musimy się w taki razie tam zakraść. -Widzieli was razem? Żołnierze? -Gorzej. Nasz ojciec. -Ale namieszałaś, siostra. Dobra, chodź. Mona pobiegła za bratem coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Lochy nie mieściły się zbyt daleko, więc rodzeństwo szybko dotarło na miejsce. T’Horan spławił żołnierzy zabierając ich na wymyślony patrol. Y’Gythgba podeszła do celi żółwia wyglądając przez mały otwór w drzwiach. -Raphael-wyszeptała. -Mona?-odrzekł zaskoczony.- Co ty tu robisz? -Przyszliśmy cię uwolnić. Ale wtem usłyszała czyjeś kroki. -O nie, zmiana warty-powiedziała.- Akurat teraz? -Mona, wiej, szybko-poganiał ją mutant. -Ale… -Idź, ja sobie poradzę. -Wrócę po ciebie. Wybiegła z lochu a po chwili dobiegł do niej T’Horan. Rozdział IV Po nieudanej misji ratunkowej rodzeństwo czekało do rana na wzgórzu w pobliżu lochu. Siedzieli zestresowani. T’Horan czuł, że za odesłanie żołnierzy ze straży by pomóc siostrę będzie miał nie małe kłopoty. -Mona?-odezwał się ktoś z tyłu. Salamandrianie obejrzeli się za siebie. Stali tam żółwie, April, Casey i Fugitoid. -Gdzie jest Raph?-spytał Leo. -On… emm… on jest tam-odparła pokazując im budynek. -Hmm… wygląda jak więzienie-stwierdził Mikey. -Bo to jest więzienie-rzekł T’Horan. -A za co go wsadzili?-dociekała April. -Za złamanie prawa-wyjaśniła Lisa.- Długa historia. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Salamandrianka zobaczyła jak żołnierze wyprowadzają Raphaela. -Trzeba działać-rzekła. -Ciekawe jak?-odpowiedział brat.- Nie możemy już nic zrobić. Egzekucji nie można przerwać. -Egzekucji?!-wykrzyknął Donnie. -A czemu?-wypytywał Mikey. -To wbrew prawu-wyjaśnił T’Horan. -A ja mam gdzieś prawa!-wtrąciła Mona gwałtownie wstając.- Choćbym miała złamać je wszystkie nie dopuszczę do tego! Pobiegła za żołnierzami zostawiając przyjaciół. -Y’Gythgba!- zawołał za nią brat. -Nie, czekaj-zatrzymał go Fugitoid. -Ona wie co robi- dodał Sal podchodząc do nich. Nikt nie mógł nic zrobić. Mogli jedynie pójść za Salamandrianką zobaczyć, co zamierza. Tymczasem ona dotarła do tłumu. Usłyszała słowa ojca mówiącego o niej, o Raphaelu i o tym, co zrobili. Okazało się, że to właśnie on ma zadać żółwiowi ostateczny cios co było dziwne. Próbowała się przedrzeć przez tłum. Wreszcie doszła do miejsca egzekucji. Zanim R’Akmort wycelował w niego pocisk, on krzyknęła: -NIE! -Y’Gythgba?-zdziwił się rodzic. -Mona!-zawołał Raph próbując wyrwać się żołnierzom. - Córko, odejdź stąd-rzekł ojciec. -Nie odejdę! Nie pozwolę co go zabić! Nawet go nie znasz a chcesz od razu spisać na straty. -Nie muszę go znać! -Ojcze… -Dobrze znasz prawo i wiesz, że nie powinnaś mieć nic do czynienia z istotami spoza planety… -Ojcze… -…więc wiesz także, że działam zgodnie z zasadą! -Ojcze, ja go kocham!!! Po tych słowach szybko zakryła usta rękoma. Wokół rozległy się odgłosy szoku. Rapha zamurowało. -Nie- rzekł przerażony i rozgniewany R’Akmort.- Kompletnie oszalałaś dziecko. On jest obca istotą a ty Salamandrianką! -I co z tego?-odparła. -Dosyć tego, Y’Gythgbo, musze cię przywołać do porządku. A jeśli nie rozumiem co mówię… to trudno. Miał już wycelować w nią gdy nagle stanął mu na drodze jego syn. -Ojcze, nie!-zawołał odpychając jego ramię. Salamandrianin uderzył w ziemię. Mona podbiegła do Rapha przytulając. Żółw mógł ją tylko przycisnąć delikatnie podbródkiem. -Synu, co ty zrobiłeś?-spytał ojciec. -A ty? Jak mogłeś zamierzyć się na Y’Gythgbę?-odparł. -Złamała prawo-wyjaśnił. -Prawa nie zawsze są najważniejsze- wtrąciła córka nadal ściskając Rapha z całych sił. R’Akmort westchnął ciężko zaczynając rozumieć swój błąd. Królowa L’Antryca powstała rozkazując: -Wypuśćcie tą istotę! Żołnierze posłusznie zostawili Rapha w spokoju. Teraz mógł już przytulić Monę najmocniej jak tylko umiał. Ojciec dziewczyny opuścił rękę. Lecz zapomniał rozbroić broń i jeden z pocisków omsknął się. Wystrzelił, uderzył o kamień po czym poleciał w stronę Y’Gythgby i Raphaela. -Mona-wyszeptał. Odepchnął ukochaną z całej siły na ziemię. Pocisk przestrzelił mu skorupę w prawym boku. Żółw poczuł palący ból i padł kuląc. -RAPHAEL!!!-zawołała wystraszona. -Raph!-dołączyli przyjaciele. Kiedy podbiegli do żółwia, Lisa trzymała już mu głowę na swoich kolanach gładząc po policzku. Po południu zabandażowana rana nadal bardzo bolała. Fugitoid postanowił o powrocie na statek. Musieli opuścić planetę, ponieważ tam był lepszy sprzęt medyczny a poza tym Triceratony w końcu by ich znaleźli. Gdy Raph leżał na noszach, bracia mieli go zabrać na pokład. -Raphael, musimy już lecieć-rzekł Leo. -Nie, zaczekajcie, powiedziała, że przyjdzie-odparł sycząc z bólu. Nagle podeszła do niego Salamandrianka a razem z nią jej brat i ojciec. -Przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru strzelić, to był wypadek- powiedział R’Akmort.- Nie jesteś zły jak myślałem. Ocaliłeś moją córkę. Żółw skinął tylko głową z przyjaznym uśmiechem. -Jesteś dobrym wojownikiem-dodał T’Horan.- Moja siostra nieźle trafiła. Mona zaśmiała się cicho podchodząc do żółwia. Ale patrząc na niego szybko posmutniała. Rozumiała, ze będzie musiała się z nim rozstać. -Mona ,a może byś poleciała.. ach…-zaczął Raphael. Salamandrianka spojrzała na ojca. -To twój wybór, córko-rzekł. Przemyślała to przez chwilę po czym powiedziała: -Raphael, moje miejsce jest tu. -To ja zostanę z tobą- odparł szybko -Nie, ty musisz wrócić do zdrowia. -Ale.. ja cię nie zostawię. -Nie zostawisz… Cokolwiek się wydarzy, ja będę wciąż z tobą… zawsze. Przybliżyła się i pocałowała go. Po jej policzku popłynęły wielkie łzy. Odsunęła się bardzo powoli. Wstając złapała go ostatni raz za rękę. Donnie wraz z Mikey’m podnieśli brata po czym wznieśli na pokład. Mona stała przyglądając jak odlatują. T’Horan położył jej dłoń na ramieniu mówiąc: -Na pewno jeszcze się spotkacie. Y’Gythgba czuła jednak, że nie może stać tak bezradnie patrząc jak Raphael odlatuje. Pobiegła za statkiem na wysokie, strome wzgórze porośnięte gęstą trawą. Patrząc na niego zauważyła w oknie Rapha. Żółw pomachał jej uśmiechając. Ona zrobiła to samo ocierając łzy. Jej twarz także rozpromienił uśmiech. Zaczęła wierzyć w słowa brata i czuła, ze tak będzie. Czuła, że jeszcze nie raz spotka Raphaela. ''The End'' '''Oki, to by było na tyle. Dzięki, że czytaliście i komentowaliście. A tak w ogóle mam do was pytanie... Czy chcecie kolejne moje opowiadania? Bo jesli nie to trudno, jakoś przeżyje.... :P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone